Journey Boots Line
Journey Boots, as some know from other games, are an item that will give you an increase to your run speed. It is an item with a 'clickie' ability, meaning you only have to put them on to click them and get the effect (1 hour effect timer) and then can swap them out for your regular foot armor. This item only requires 1 quest, however, the quest can prove difficult. You are sent to collect 3 items, 1 item is purchased from a vendor in Ca'ial Brael for 1g each (you are required to get 3 of these items), the 2nd item is a "no rent" item (meaning if you log out, it goes away and you have to obtain another one), and the 3rd item (the most difficult to obtain) comes from killing an ancient cyclops. The downside to the 3rd item is that the Ancient Cyclops shares a spawn point with 2 other mobs, one of which is an Overland Raid mob known as Nerksawl. Here is a guide that will hopefully help you obtain these boots: Step 1: Locate Hastey Bootstrut Hastey Bootstrut is a small gnome that has a HUGE path around the Kaon's Rush area. The easiest place to locate him is just southeast of Kaon's Rush (Arlinora's Retreat) on a small outcropping of land connected by a long bridge. If you enter it from where the bridge is located, continue down the strip of land to the 3rd tree. Wait there as that will be the ONLY point where Hastey will stop moving. If you try to catch him while he is running, he is hard to catch (quick little bugger). Once you locate Hastey and are able to hail him, he will offer you the quest to obtain the Journey Boots. Now the fun begins Step 2: Obtain a "Band of the Ancients" This is listed as step 2 because it is the hardest to obtain. This will require you to head to the Temple of Dailuk zone and begin a massive search for 1 of 3 mobs: Nerksawl (6-dot level 58) - easy to know if he is up, cause you will get a RED message on screen of him chanting something about eating you, or smashing you, or something on those lines (its a random message). If he is up, you can ask in region chat if anyone is willing to kill him, sometimes a guild will be more than willing to come kill him for you and even let you tag along just for the band. Ancient Cyclops (6-dot level 36) - This guy is fairly common depending on your luck. Sometimes you will kill a couple mobs and get him to spawn, but if you are unlucky, you can be there for hours waiting for him to make an appearance. The Watcher (2-dot level ??) - You will see this guy WAY more than the other 2. Like Hastey, he is a quick fellow (little goblin I believe). He is a rather easy mob to kill No matter which mob appears, once you kill it, the respawn is about 15 minutes. Around the 10 minute mark, you can begin searching for the spawn point (noted with a little electrical ball: These orbs will appear in 3 locations: Near the North corner of the Temple of Dailuk dungeon area (pictured above) Near the large rock piles in the southeast corner of the zone (locate the "Y" in the road and head toward the river from there Near a tree in the center of the zone (about 1/2 way down the road from the Rift). Step 3: Obtain 3 Cojo's Golden Charms Head to Ca'ial Brael and locate Cojo (general goods vendor on the center platform of the city) and purchase 3 of his Golden Charms. These charms cost 1 gold each, so bring your coin purse Step 4: Obtain a Shadowed Rapier This one is listed last as the item is "No Rent" meaning it will disappear if you log out before completing the quest. To get this item, head to Misthaven Crossing. Upon arrival, turn around to face the rift stone and head up the hill behind the stone. At the top, the area will be flooded with Shadowed men. Just start killing and looting them until you obtain a Rapier (random drop). Step 5: Return to Hastey Bootstrut Once you have all the required items, head back to Kaon's Rush to find Hastey again. Once you find him, turn in your quest. Congratulations, you can now run 25% faster than you did before!